Balada al Viento
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: "Desde que me dijiste que me amabas las estrellas en mis cielos comenzaron a brillar" SongFic.


**Disclairme****: Los personajes no son propiedad mía son exclusivos de Shungiku Nakamura, simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos. La trama, esa si me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es un SongFic, basado en la canción Tong Hua de Michael Guang Liang, tambien me base un poco en el video, Te sugiero que escuches esa canción mientras lees el SongFic <strong>

**Disfrutalo.**

* * *

><p><em>Nowaki P.O.V<em>

.

.

.

Llevaba dos meses y medio tratando de aprender a tocar el piano. La idea me llego desde el día en que Hiro-san se emociono demasiado viendo un concierto de piano por la televisión. Estaba tan anonadado y tan conmocionado por aquella pieza se veía… feliz. Y yo lo único que quería era ver así a Hiro-san. Feliz.

Y que mejor oportunidad que esta, que estábamos a escasos meses de cumplir siete años de vivir juntos, de compartir una vida y de ser el uno para el otro. Fue por eso que decidí buscar a alguien que me pudiera dar clases de piano, y para mi fortuna, encontré a una mujer que me podría dar clases particulares. Le conté sobre mi situación de que yo no poseía ningún piano, y que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que me diera clases. La mujer me comprendió por completo y ella se ofreció a darme clases en su departamento con su propio piano.

Se lo agradecí infinitamente; no cabía de felicidad, quería contárselo a Hiro-San pero era una sorpresa para nuestro futuro aniversario. Así que con todo el dolor del mundo tuve que guardarme ese secreto por algunos meses.

-Aya-Sempai…-pregunte.- ¿Cree que le guste a Hiro-san esta pieza?

-Nowaki-Kun.- contesto con una sonrisa cálida.- A pesar de la actitud y del orgullo de él, estoy completamente que le encantara, por el simple hecho de que eres tú quien se la tocará.

Solo me limite a sonreír, era verdad, estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera que le diera a Hiro-San esté se pondría feliz por el simple hecho de que era yo quien se lo estaba dando. Así pasaron los meses poco a poco mejorando mis movimientos con las teclas, compenetrándome mucho más con aquel hermoso piano, haciendo día con día esas teclas parta de mí y con la ayuda de Aya-Sempai escribiendo una canción para Hiro-San.

Cierto día mientras regresaba a casa, no podía quitarme de la mente esa letra que Aya-Sempai y yo le habíamos encontrado a aquella bella melodía. Simplemente era perfecta y demostraba todo lo que yo quería expresarle a él. Al entrar al departamento no note que estaba a oscuras.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncie desde la puerta, me quite los zapatos y comencé a caminar por el oscuro departamento.- ¿Hiro-San?

Solo podía escuchar a lo lejos unos terribles sonidos seguidos de un ruido de cosas. Alterado completamente me dirigí al lugar de los sonidos, y quede impactado. Ahí se encontraba Hiro-san tirado en el suelo recargado del inodoro vomitando, pero su vomito no era cualquier tipo de vomito, era sangre. Estaba vomitando sangre.

-Nowa…No…Nowaki…- dijo antes de perder la conciencia

-¡Hiro-san!- grite desesperado.

Sin ningún contratiempo y como estábamos, lo lleve al hospital donde yo tenía mi plaza, el trayecto fue eternamente largo, estaba tan preocupado por la salud de él, simplemente no quería que le pasará nada malo, quería que ese ataque de tos y de vomito solo fuera por una descompensación alimenticia no quería que él se estuviera muriendo, no… simplemente no podía imaginar el simple hecho de que Hiro-san _mi_ Hiro-san estuviera enfermo. Al llegar al hospital corrí directo a emergencias, las enfermeras que estaba ahí me reconocieron de inmediato y llamaron por demás médicos, y comenzaron a hacer alboroto y medio ya que Hiro estaba completamente manchado de sangre, pálido y con muy bajo pulso.

"_Dios, Dios, Dios, no te lo leves, no por favor… por favor" _pensaba constantemente

Llego la doctora Yukiko – doctora en turno- y junto con unos enfermeros colocaron al Hiro-san en una camilla para después llevarlo a urgencias. Ella trato de calmarme y decirme que todo iba a estar bien.

¿Todo iba a estar bien? ¡Qué estupidez! Como se puede decir eso cuando… cuando… ¿Cuándo el amor de tu vida casi se está muriendo frente a tus ojos?

No le conteste simplemente me limite a sentarme en las sillas de aquel lugar. Por primera vez en mi vida deteste encontrarme en el hospital.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y las horas, y simplemente no había respuesta de parte de los médicos, estaba al borde del quicio. Estaba a punto de entrar y por mi propia cuenta averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Dios escucho mis suplicas y había salido la doctora Yukiko.

-¿Kusama Nowaki?- pregunto

-Yo.- respondí levantándome de un salto y caminando a ella.- ¿Cómo esta Hiro-San?

Ella solo pudo suspirar y mirarme con ojos tristes y compasivos.

"_Oh no. Eso no, simplemente no estoy preparado…"_

-Verá Kusa…

-Nowaki.- el corregí

-Veras Nowaki….- dijo con tono solemne.- el joven Kamijo tiene anemia

-¿Anemia?- dije incrédulo.- Pero… como… como… es…

-Al parecer no se alimentaba bien, tiene demasiado estrés y algunos problemas más en su organismo, esos fueron motivo para que le diera anemia… Y al parecer ya la tiene muy avanzada…

¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de eso? Anemia. La palabra taladraba fuertemente mi cerebro; él se veía tan sano… tan joven… el no podía morir…

_Morir. Morir. Morir_

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuánto le queda?- pregunte de forma automática

-Quizás dos meses o tres, no sabría decirte con exactitud.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Ella solo asintió.

Me dirigió por aquellos pasillos que ya conocía de memoria, pero que a estas alturas de mi vida estaba aborreciendo completamente; llegamos a una de las puertas y la abrió dejándome completamente a solas con él. Al entrar trate de controlar mi respiración agitada, trate de tener calmados mis pensamientos que se aglomeraban si piedad en mi mente; trate… trate de parecer fuerte, pero no pude.

La simple imagen de Hiro-san en una cama, con muchos tubos, una jeringa dándole suero, las máquinas monitoreando su pulso cardiaco fueron suficiente, para que el alma se me fuera del cuerpo.

-¡Hiro-San!- dije al borde del llanto.

Camine lentamente hacía la camilla y me senté cerca, llorando como un niño sobre su regazo.

-Por favor… por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes Hiro-San… dime... dime que amas, que estarás conmigo por siempre…Hiro-san, por favor….

-Bakawaki- susurro él.- ¿Qué estupideces dices?

-¡Hiro-San!- levante la cabeza limpiándome las lagrimas.- ¿Cómo… Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera.- contesto sin verme a los ojos.- además, no quería que sintieras lastima por mí, no quería que por mi enfermedad quedarás atado de por vida a mi…

-Hiro-san…- dije de modo dulce, tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos y lo obligue a verme.- Te amo Hiro-san, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaría contigo por lastima u obligación?

El solo se sonrojo, y me sonrió con timidez.

-Quédate conmigo Nowaki.- susurro cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en un sueño.-… Para siempre…

-Siempre.- conteste.- Hasta el final de mis días Hiro-san. Descansa.

Después de ese día. Tuvo que quedarse como interno; día con día su condición empeoraba, se ponía bien unos días y los otros derramaba demasiada sangre y algunas veces llegaba a quedar inconsciente por días. Yo por mi parte trataba de seguir con mi trabajo y con mis clases de piano; pero se me dificultaba aún más; en el trabajo ya no podía concentrarme totalmente, y las clases de piano por fin habían finalizado llegue al grado de que tuve que renunciar para poder pasar todo el día con Hiro-san. Desde que él estaba internado, había cambiado su forma de ser y su físico: ahora estaba más delgado, su cabello castaño poco a poco se comenzaba a caer y sus ojos cafés… sus bellísimos ojos cafés comenzaban a perder aquel brillo hermoso que siempre eran característicos de él. Pero por otro lado, comenzó a dejar aún lado su orgullo, se volvió alguien más flexible y más afectuoso.

Algunas veces me pedía que le trajera algo de material para leer y otras tantas solo me pedía que me quedará con él. Con el paso de las semanas comenzaba a dudar si él podría librar los siguientes meses. Y el tan solo pensarlo hacía que me doliera el alma.

Cierto día estábamos en la habitación, yo estaba acostado en su regazo mientras él con sus débiles y ligeras manos comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos

-Puede ser que no entiendas…- comenzó a susurrar.-… Pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas las estrellas en mi cielo comenzaron a brillar…

-Hiro-San.- levante la vista sorprendido

-Cállate, tengo que decirlo.- contesto con un leve sonrojo.- Desde que te conocí… Supe que tú eras la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis días, supe que _eras tú_ por la cual estuve esperando mucho tiempo…

No pude seguir escuchándolo y lo bese. Sus labios fríos y débiles correspondieron a mi beso lleno de amor. Así quería permanecer de por vida. ¿Era tan difícil ser feliz con la persona a la que amabas?

¿Acaso… acaso no merecía ser feliz con Hiro-san? ¿Ninguno de los dos podría disfrutar de ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, que nos era entregado?

Obviamente nuestra felicidad se vio interrumpida por unos ataques de tos de Hiro-san, me preocupe, llamé a las enfermeras al ver que como en algunas ocasiones comenzaba a vomitar de nuevo sangre. Él comenzó a llorar y yo por más que trataba no podía tranquilizarlo. Eso me asusto mucho más; el verlo llorar desconsoladamente.

-No quiero morir.- decía entre sollozos.- No…Nowaki… nowa…

-No vas a morir Hiro-san.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡No vas a morir! ¿Oíste Hiro-san?

-Kusama, favor de salir.- decía una enfermera.- ¡sáquenlo de aquí!

-¡No vas a morir Hiro-San!- grite mientras me sacaban de la habitación.

Ya afuera en el pasillo. No pude aguantarlo más y lloré. Lloré como una criatura indefensa, lloré sin importarme que los médicos y algunas enfermeras me vieran, me derrumbe, simplemente mis fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, ya no estaba siendo fuerte… Simplemente no quería serlo si él moría. Me recargue en la pared y lloré desconsoladamente.

"_Puede ser que no entiendas…Pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas las estrellas en mi cielo comenzaron a brillar…"_

Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, mi corazón se sentía por un lado muy feliz, porque yo era lo más importante para él, pero triste porque… porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría a mí amado castaño junto a mí.

No quise esperar más y decidí que era momento de tocarle la pieza a Hiro-san. Fui con mi antiguo Sempai del hospital y busque la manera más factible de que me ayudará con aquel favor que necesitaba. Después de estar rogándole por mucho tiempo, él accedió e influyo sobre algunos contactos para llevar a Hiro-San al pequeño auditorio que había en el hospital, que algunas veces era usado como refugio.

Salí corriendo del hospital y me dirigí a casa de Aya-Sempai; corrí y corrí lo más fuerte que me lo permitieron mis piernas y al llegar toque con mucha insistencia. Cuando por fin me vio, tuvo una reacción de sorpresa y después, de unos segundos me abrazo fuertemente. Yo no comprendía nada, no sabía porque me abrazaba fuertemente, pero después de un rato, comprendí, que ella había notado mi estado, mi rostro y tubo que adivinar que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Ya es hora cierto?- pregunto

-S… Si.- dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.- ¿Podría…?

-No es necesario Nowaki-Kun.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Dime a donde tengo que mandar el piano.

Se lo agradecí eternamente, como lo había supuesto, ella sabía que era a lo que venía, y por lo poco que le había contando casi al finalizar las clases, creo que también tenía una ligera idea de que era lo que sucedía en ese momento. Después de darle la dirección del hospital y de donde estaría, me retiré de su hogar no sin antes agradecérselo infinitamente.

De regreso en el hospital, me encontré con la doctora Yukiko diciéndome que todo estaba preparado y que Hiro-san esperaba por mí. Le sonreí, realmente se lo agradecía que, tanto ella como mi antiguo Sempai y todos los residentes del hospital entendieran mi situación y mi dolor. Camine con paso quedo a la habitación de Hiro-san y entré. Él estaba ahí sentando en una silla de ruedas, con una mascarilla de oxigeno en su rostro. Al verme sonrió cansadamente.

-¿Estás listo Hiro-san?

-¿Para…pa…ra…que?- articulo

-Es una sorpresa.- conteste

Entró una enfermera y se lo llevo, yo iba atrás de ellos, recordando la letra y la melodía de la canción, en mi camino, me tope con mi Sempai y este me tendí una bolsa con ropa.

-¿Esto qué es?- pregunte

-Es para que te lo pongas y le toques como debe de ser.- dicho esto se fue.

Abrí la bolsa y dentro de ella había un traje negro, zapatos y calcetines. Sonreí; de verdad que Dios me estaba ayudando mucho por ahora. No tarde mucho en vestirme y dirigirme al auditorio; una vez que llegue pude ver que ahí estaba en primera fila Hiro-san con expresión desconcertante, y que unos asientos atrás se encontraba la doctora Yukiko, Aya-Sempai, y dos enfermeras más. Simplemente me limite a sonreírles en forma de agradecimiento.

Me acerque a Hiro-San y lo tome de las manos; él se sonrojo furiosamente. ¡Ah como había extrañado ese bellísimo sonrojo!

-Te...Te ves… Muy… bien.- hablo pesadamente

-Gracias Hiro-san.- pegue mi frente con la de él, y sentí su cálida respiración a través de la mascarilla.- Este es mi regalo de aniversario Hiro-san, es por los siete años maravillosos de felicidad que me has dado, espero lo disfrutes… Te amo Hiro-san.- susurré

El solo comenzó a llorar y sonrió lo mejor posible.

Entonces me subí al escenario y acaricie suavemente el piano de cola que me habían traído. Voltee mi cabeza y mire los ojos de Hiro-san él, estaba completamente feliz, pude ver la felicidad en sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se había enfermado estaba feliz, estaba sonriendo y eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de felicidad. Sin dejar de verlo comencé a tocar las teclas del piano inundando el lugar con la bella melodía, después comencé a cantar…

**...**

_He olvidado cuanto tiempo ah sido desde la última vez que te escuche contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal; he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo… Estoy comenzando a cambiar ¿es que yo hice algo mal?_

**_..._**

Mis ojos no dejaban de ver la figura de Hiro-san, sus bellísimos ojos cafés estaban derramando lagrimas; se había quitado la máscara de oxigeno y me miraba completamente aturdido. Era la mejor imagen que tenía de él. Feliz, sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo por mi parte no necesitaba mirar las teclas, parecía que mis manos se movían por inercia, como si ya conocieran a ese piano de toda la vida.

**...**

_Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas; abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas, para protegerte debes creer…_

**_..._**

Me esforzaba más en cantarle, tratando de que en cada palabra expresará el gran amor que el profesaba.

-Gracias.- susurró.- Te amo Nowaki

Deje de tocar abruptamente. Logré escucharlo y me espante, su cuerpo se desvaneció en la silla. Las enfermeras junto con la doctora corrieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía. Baje corriendo del escenario y fui tras ellas, Aya-Sempai fue tras de mí; una vez en el hospital de nuevo, no pude evitar soltarme a llorar en los brazos de Aya-Sempai.

-Tengo miedo...-le decía.- No quiero… no... Quiero… él…

-Tranquilo Nowaki-kun.- decía tratando de consolarme.- Todo irá bien.

Después de unas horas, salió la doctora Yukiko con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Nowaki…-comenzó a decir.- Yo… lo sentimos… hicimos lo que pudimos…

-¿Qué?- dije volviendo a llorar.- ¿Qué?

-Hiroki ah muerto…

-No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡El no puede! ¡No puede!- decía gritando y aferrándome al pecho de Aya-Sempai.- ¡PORQUE DIOS! ¡NO ME LO QUITES! ¡PORQUEE!

El mundo a mi alrededor dejo de seguir, ya nada tenía sentido, todo había finalizado, ahora el hombre al que yo había amado ya no se encontraba en este plano, se había ido y me había dejado solo… Nada tenía sentido ahora y no valía la pena seguir aquí…

Llegaron algunos enfermeros y me aplicaron unos sedantes porque me había puesto muy violento; Aya-Sempai creo salió lastimada por mi culpa, ya no fui consciente del mundo ni de las personas a mi alrededor; solo estaba en mi mente que ahora estaba _solo_ completamente solo. Mi mente se había bloqueado por completo.

¿Acaso no se puede tener un pedacito de cielo en esta vida?

¿No se puede ser feliz, con la persona que amas; hasta el final de tus días?

.

.

.

.

-Nowaki-Kun.- decía la enfermera.- Tienes visita

Por la puerta entro Aya-Sempai; ella se había vuelto en algo más cercano a una madre. Desde la muerte de Hiro-san yo me había sumido en una depresión y según los doctores dijeron que me había sumido en un estado catatónico obligándome a mí mismo a olvidar que fue lo que sucedió en un pasado antes de entrar aquí, fue por eso que me internaron. Desde hacía tres años estaba siendo recluido en esta institución de salud mental.

-Hola Nowaki ¿Cómo estás?

No le conteste. Simplemente no tenía ganas de responderle, le miré y ella comprendió mi dolor; solo sonrió. Después entraron dos enfermeras más y los cuatro salimos de la habitación que en ese tiempo, jamás había abandonado.

-¿A dónde… vamos?- pregunte

-¿Recuerdas como tocar el piano?- pregunto, sin inmutarse que había hablado. Las enfermeras por su lado me miraron sorprendidas

Solo asentí.

-Es una sorpresa.- Contesto.

Llegamos a lo que era una sala de estar, ahí estaban varios pacientes, enfermeras y médicos, y en el centro de la sala se encontraba un piano. Un bellísimo piano de cola. Por inercia camine más rápido y acaricie el instrumento. Me recordaba a algo; pero no sabía exactamente qué. Miré a Aya-Sempai y ella asintió con la cabeza. Me senté en el banquillo, y todos guardaron silencio.

Posé mis dedos sobre las teclas y ellos tomaron vida propia comenzando a tocar.

Esa melodía… La recordaba, sabía que era especial, pero le faltaba algo. Había una letra también… Y como una bendición del cielo, mis labios comenzaron a cantar por si solo…

_**...**_

_Gritando me dijiste "Los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras, nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado" "Puede ser que no entiendas pero desde que m dijiste que m amabas en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar…"_

**_..._**

Cerré los ojos y a mi mente vinieron imágenes rápidas de mi vida anterior. Un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y una sonrisa tan dulce, los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, besos caricias, palabras de amor; problemas, reconciliaciones y... y… su muerte. Por mis ojos corrían libremente las lágrimas, pero no dejaba de tocar.

**...**

_Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hadas; abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte debes creer, creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas… Y viviremos felices por siempre…_

**_..._**

Por fin había recordado de nuevo todo, tenía vagos recuerdos, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Hiro-san se había ido de mi lado. Me había dejado solo y ahora yo estaba recordándolo.

Cuando termine de tocar, todo el lugar me veía estupefacto, Aya-Sempai estaba llorando al ver que había recordado aquellos momentos de mi vida, los médicos me veían con expresión tonta mientras que las enfermeras lloraban como Magdalenas. Los pacientes parecían sumidos en una especie de trance. Me levante y camine directo a mi habitación. Nadie me siguió. Algo extraño, pero en el trayecto una brisa de aire acaricio suavemente mis cabellos como cuando _él_ lo hacía.

-Te amo Hiro-San-susurré

_Te amo Nowaki_ susurró el viento.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas(os) DíasTardes/Noches/Madrugadas_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo querido lector, trayendote este nuevo SongFic. Debo decir que es mi primer Fic de Junjuo Romantica y pues me eh basado en la pareja terrorista *-* Me encanta Nowaki y Hiro-san; al igual que usagi y Misaki y los otros dos xD pero, a consideración mía, es la mejor pareja. jejeje_

_¿Qué te a parecido? Espero sea de tu agrado, como lo mencione arriba, para que te ambientices más puedes escuchar la canción para que te adentres más en la trama..._

_Se vale llorar, ya que la autora, ah llorado a mares al escribirla_

_¿Review?_

_Andyy'_


End file.
